Blood shall set you free
by TalayaFlower
Summary: Magical School AU/ Hogwarts Inspired - Young wizards are attending the most prestigious magical school in the world. Between lessons, quidditch, friendships, enemies, first loves, and lots of dangers, how will they grew up? Which kind of person will they become? Will their dreams come true, or will they realize the in the wizardry world nothing is as it seems?
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR NOTES:** Hello Hello.  
This will be a Hogwarts Hetalia Fanfiction. Hetwarts, I just united Hogwarts and Hetalia :P The inspiration comes all from JK Rowling masterpiece, so locations, situation, etc have a great inspiration from HP. Secondary characters may come from Harry potter world, but this is a hetalia fanfiction, and the story is about hetalia characters.  
Chapter 1 is just an introduction, and will show couple of the main characters getting sorted by the sorting hat, and how they perceive each other.  
After this chapter, the story will continue like a book, not as short snap moments like this intro.  
English is my second language, and I don't have a beta. Actually if anybody wants to volunteer, I would love it J

**WARNINGS: **This is a yaoi fanfiction. There will be gay couples (And some straight, like Austria/Hungary), so if you don't like it, don't read it.  
This first chapter is year 1, clearly the M rating is for when they are older J

**PARINGS: **wait and see? :P Actually nothing fancy, the usual ones ;)

**DISCLAIMER:** Hetalia is not mine. I wish it was, if it was mine it would be WAY more Shounen-Ai.  
Harry potter is also not mine, or Harry would not be with Ginny. I can guarantee you that.  
This story is written for fun!

**For The Very First Time**

**_North Italy_**

It was finally his turn. Italy could not believe it. He spent the whole train ride talking to his brother about how he could not wait to finally enter Hetwarts and be sorted into Gryffindor.  
His brother did not seems nearly as excited as he was, but Italy could not care less. He was used to Romano being indifferent. Or pretending to be. In fact, Italy was certain Romano was probably as nervous as he was. Their grandpa Rome had been a Head Boy and captain of the Quidditch team for Gryffindor, and although he told them it did not matter where they ended up, they both knew he secretly was praying for the red and gold house.

Now, walking down the great hall, staring at thousands of floating candles under a rainy sky, he could just feel the excitement. There were 4 tables filled with students with a standard uniform, but he could spot right away the different tie colors. In front of them, the teacher table and, on a small chair, the hat. Italy knew what was going to happen, the hat would talk to them and then they would have to try it on. And it would be the beginning of his student life at Hetwarts.  
Taking deep breaths, he could barely listen to the words of the headmaster and the hat.  
He stared as the first students getting sorted, the different houses clapping and cheering for their new members.

And then his name was called.  
"Italy?" The older woman in a dark green dress was calling him. He was petrified for a moment. He waited for so long for this moment, and now it was it.  
"Italy? North Italy?" His name was called a second time. He could not move. His brother pushed him from behind and he ungraciously stumbled in the front.

"Hi" He said, waving his hand at the older lady, probably a teacher. She did not look impressed.  
"If you don't mind…. " She pointed at the chair, and he rapidly sat down. And all went dark.  
The hat was so big it completely covered his eyes.

"ohhh… Roma's grandson. I was wondering if that guy managed to find a poor lady who married him…. Seems so" The hat had an ancient voice, but he was clearly making fun of him.  
Italy was confused "Shouldn't you sort me?" he thought strongly, hoping that's how it worked.  
The hat laughed in his mind. "Do you want me to sort you? It seems to me you already made your choice… I just wonder if you are sure. Gryffindor is the house of the brave and pure of heart" a moment of silence followed, and Italy bit his lower lip.  
"I'm pure of heart"  
"Yes, but are you brave?"  
Italy felt himself shaking. "I can be. I could be. Grandpa is."  
The hat hummed. Italy imagined him as an old guy, caressing the tip of his long white beard.  
"If you feel strong enough about it, it is your choice. Remember, the future is what you make of it. Being brave is not only about your actions, is also about standing up for your feelings and what you believe in. I'm sure you'll do well little… GRYFFINDOR"

The last word was shouted out loud.

Italy was so happy he started to run towards the clapping table with the hat still on, and he had to run back to give it to the old lady. She was staring at him like he was a moron, but he could not care less.  
Between the laugh of the whole school, he sat at his table, feeling absolutely fantastic.

**_Romano_**

Of course his fabulous younger brother got into Gryffindor. He was the apple in the eye of Grandpa, and now he had one more reason to be the favorite. Not that Romano did not love his younger twin brother, he did, but sometimes… sometimes he just wished he could be the one good at something; the one grandpa complimented. Grandpa loved him all right, of course, but he always had a brighter smile for Italy.

Romano shook his head, watching Italy almost taking the sorting hat to the Gryffindor table; he had to suffocate a laugh. Italy was Italy, and no matter what he would protect and love his brother. Now that the moment of bitterness had past, Romano started to observe the other students. He was in line next to a skinny looking Asian with short hairs, and in front of him there was a tall good-looking guy with darker skin and green eyes. Romano was already jealous of him, he could tell that guy would be popular with the ladies.  
Giving a look around the 4 long tables, he could see the Slytherin table had already couple of new members. 4 young boys with blonde hair were sitting at the beginning, staring at the ceremony. He instantly disliked them. Not only were they Slytherins, and he already heard everything he needed to know about them from grandpa, but they also looked cool in a cold way. One had almost white hair and red eyes, and the one next to him was super bulk. Who needs all that muscles at 11? And the one in front of them seemed to have purple eyes, and a strange aura around him. Definitely weirdoes.

He kept scanning the tables, while the Asian in from of him went to the hat.  
Hufflepuff new addition included two very good-looking girls, he sure hoped they shared some of the same classes.  
The Asian, the name seemed to be Japan, ended up in the nerd house, Ravenclaw, and he sat next to a guy with short black hair and glasses.

"Romano?" His name was called, and he walked very carefully towards the hat, avoiding to make a scene like his brother. He sat, and the hat was put on his head.  
"Another one? Does Rome wants to take over Hetwarts with his descendants?"  
Romano stayed silent, feeling almost nauseous. Not that he would ever admit it.  
"I see… you want to be in Gryffindor too, but believe me, you would be great in Slytherin. It would make you stand out from your brother, and I can see you can be rather sneaky"  
Romano shook his head "please don't. I don't want to be separated from Italy. He needs me to look over him and… and I want to be part of the family"  
He could never confess it to anybody, but not getting into Gryffindor would make him feel even more isolated. It would be grandpa and Italy together, sharing all the Gryffindor talk, and him in a corner. He could not have that.  
The hat sighed "Then the decision is made. I'm not doing this because of your brother, he has enough strength to be by himself… and you also. But your heart has decided".  
"GRYFFINDOR"

After taking the hat out, all Romano could see was the red and gold table exploding into claps, and his brother bouncing up and down super excited. He had to smile.

**_Germany_**

"We are so going to be the king of Slytherin" Prussia commented animatedly, staring around the great hall while were walking towards the teachers table. Germany just did not care very much. He knew he had the attitude of a leader, he got trained by the best tutors in every type of magic, and he could safely say he was good at it. He was good at almost anything.  
Still, he was not entering this school to rule Slytherin, like his cousin was planning. He just wanted to see where life would take him. He would train his body and soul, and then he would become whatever he wanted. Maybe even join politics like his grandpa Germania.

"The German brothers, living the dream in Hetwarts. It's just sad that it rains all the time here, it means people are going to wear warm clothes, and I was really hoping to check out pretty girls…"

Germany just lifted his eyes on his cousin, not commenting.  
His eyes scanned the people in line behind him. A couple of Asians looked very serious, a guy with wavy, long, blond hair was chatting up a pretty girl with long brown hair and an exotic look. Behind her, two guys with weird curls sticking up from their brown hairs were chatting with a thick accent he could not yet place. Spain maybe? Portugal?  
Both of them moved their hands a lot, and were looking around the room.

"I'm going to be the hero of the school. This is best school in the world, that's why I came here." Germany moved his eyes from the Latino twins, or he assumed they were twins, to a blond guy with blue eyes and a friendly but sure of himself decision.  
"Yes dude, this school is just awesome" Prussia, commented and the blond guy smiled back broadly before getting called out. The guy was sent to Gryffindor, and then it was his turn.

"Germany?"  
He stepped forward, walking in few steps to the chair. He could hear people whispering while he walked. He knew he was rather big for his age, hopefully sports guys were considering him for the teams.

The hat went on.

"ohhhh so much ambition. And potential. You are a bright one. And smart." Germany could help but smile lightly, it was nothing he hasn't heard before, but it was different getting those comments from an ancient magical hat created by 4 of the greatest wizards in history.  
"You'll learn lots at Hetwarts, about yourself and what you need. I'm looking forward to see how you turn up to be."  
Germany mumbled "of course I'll learn… wait, about myself? I know who I am."  
"We shall see…" and with that last whispered, eerie comment, his destiny was announced  
"SLYTHERIN"

Two minutes later, his cousin sat right next to him, wearing a shiny silver and green new tie.

**_Japan_**

Hetwarts was spectacular. Candles floating, open magical roof that shows the weather outside, an immense lake and park, and he was sure he even saw a forest somewhere outside the castle, but he could be wrong since it was so dark when they were escorted by magical carriages.

He was ready for whatever was coming. He would learn lots, and perhaps, one day, he would open his own school. And maybe, just maybe, he would make couple of friends this year…  
Japan opened and closed his hands, feeling himself almost sweat.  
He was a great student, but he was home-schooled and always had a bit of trouble making friends. Hopefully living 7 years with other students of his age, sharing a bedroom, would help him making friends. He really wanted that.

Looking around, he noticed the stern looking blondes in front of him, and felt somehow intimidated. Maybe he would not start with them…  
Looking behind, he noticed to animated speaking guys. He assumed they were twins, and they seemed friendly enough. Maybe they would get sorted in the same house. Shifting on his feet, he noticed another Asian first year, who was already examining him. Japan gave him a small smile, but the other guy just kept a hard look on his face.  
"Maybe not him…"

Students were starting to get sorted. The two stern looking blondes went into Slytherin, and the other Asian student also joined the same house. The two twin brothers got sorted into Gryffindor, as well as a pretty-looking blond with wavy hair.  
He smiled, taking a deep breath, when he felt an hand on his shoulders.  
"Don't worry. Everybody gets a house, nobody was ever kicked out at this point"  
Japan lifted his eyes, to meet a pair green friendly one staring down at him.  
"Really, you look nervous, but you shouldn't. All will be fine"  
Japan smiled at the guy, feeling grateful.  
"Thank you… I am Japan by the…"  
"JAPAN"

He was called. The green eyed guy gave him a thumbs up, and he walked to the front of the room. Too bad he did not get the name of the guy.  
He politely greeted the teacher, before putting the hat on.  
"Nice brain. Nice ambition. But a bit unsecure… uhm… I see, you really want to excel, and you really want to make friends."  
Japan felt slightly uncomfortable. The voice was right in his head, it was so weird. It was like somebody else thoughts entering your mind. What kind of magic was it?  
"I see, you like to analyze everything. Don't worry dear, I know already where to put you… you'll be absolutely great. Just loosen up a bit, it's a school, not Azkaban"  
And with that, his fate was set…  
"RAVENCLAW"

He stood up, sitting next to another first year student with light hair and blue eyes.  
They smiled at each other, shaking hands. Japan never felt better.

**_England_**

England was quietly listening to all the conversations going on around him.  
He could kind of recognize certain faces from pure-blood families' albums he had in the house, but had no interest in meeting them just yet.  
He needed to make absolutely sure he hang out with the right kind of people. It was an investment for the future, and what was expected from a member of his house.  
He was part of one of the older and most important pure-blood houses in the world, and his family expected him to maintain a certain behavior and get to know the right people while he was at school. His whole family went to Hetwarts, and they all married pure-blood and maintained the right position in British society.

The blabbering of two boys made him look in their direction, scrutinizing them from head to toe. They seemed harmless, with weird curls sticking out of their brown hair and a friendly hair.  
If memory served him well, they were Italians, part of Rome family, which meant they were top league pure-blood too. They just did not behave like it.  
Making a slightly annoyed face, he moved his attention to 3 blondes talking to each other.  
Two cool looking ones, with a similar accent, were taking to a rather flamboyant guy convinced he would be some kind of hero.

England could not stop himself from a derisive laugh, that was unfortunately heard from the flamboyant boy.  
"Are you laughing at me?" The guy asked, while one of the two stern looking guys was called to be sorted.  
"May I ask who would you be, to be convinced to become Hetwarts's hero?" The tone was dripping with sarcasm, that was not missed by either of the guys in front of him.  
"My name is America" the boy answered, either ignoring or not understanding his sarcasm.  
The other guy, with red eyes, was just staring at him interested.  
"America… from which family may I ask?"  
The other guy closed his mouth, and he saw his look getting harder. England smiled satisfied. It was like he expected.  
"Forgive me, but to become a hero you'll need to be the best at many things, and with the limited power of a … " he considered the right choice of words, lifting one hand nonchalantly " Half-blood?" He did not wait for a confirmation "you will definitely not shine. Too many of us come from prestigious pure families, and we have way more power."

America was about to answer, when the red eyed guy got called. Prussia.  
England smiled.  
"You see? That guy you were talking to? HE has the right potential"  
And with that, he moved ahead of the guy, not giving him a chance to reply.  
Half-blood were mere dust.

When his name was called, he sat on the chair. The hat was not even on his head that the world "SLYTHERIN" was shouted out loud. He stood up, and walked at the green table, sitting next to Prussia, who was looking at him interested.

"It's going to be a good year…" Prussia whispered, and England could not help but smile, watching America getting sorted into Gryffindor. Oh yes, there were going to be 7 great years.

**FINAL NOTE: **Into chapter is out, it's just couple of characters, but it gives you hints about other characters placement. In the next one, there will be a huge jump of time, since I don't want to write about them as children.  
I know Italy and South Italy (in the story Romano) are not twins, but I needed them to be in the same year, so twins they are here. Same Germany and Prussia, I made them cousins.  
Comments are greatly appreciated. Again I apologize for grammar or language mistakes :/  
I hope you enjoyed, see you next chapter.


	2. Good Time

**NOTES:** Ciao a tutti!  
Here is the official first chapter. It is set in year 5, so all our lovely main characters are going to be between 15/16 years old. Hormones kicking in and all that nice stuff :P  
The story will follow a loose inspiration from the "Chamber of Secrets" and it's going to be quite long.  
Don't expect a fast paced romance, I want things to make sense and for that I take my time.  
This chapter will show how things moved on in the last four years, and give you an overview of Hetwarts. I noticed Hetalia does not have so many girls, so it looks like it's prevalently a male school :P

**THANKS:** I would like to thank you so much my reviewer, _Katsuki Tomoyo_! Thank you so much for your encouragement, Harry Potter and Hetalia are my two favorite series at the moment! I'll try to do them justice!  
A huge thanks to the people who added as favorite or followed the story or myself as a writer. Huge leap of faith since I'm a new author, THANK YOU SO MUCH! 3

**DISCLAIMERS:** If Harry Potter was mine, Harry would be so very gay.  
If Hetalia was mine, the Italians brother would be happily hooking up with Germany and Spain.  
Clearly, neither are my creation.

**GOOD TIME**

_**South Italy**_

"We are so going to lose this damn train and it's all because of your stupid, stupid cat" Romano was screaming out of his lungs a number of insults to his brother. Not that the moron was listening.  
Damn Italy and damn his stupid white cat. And hell to King Cross Station. Who decided all students needed to load a train after every summer? It's insane. Muggles could see them.

"I wish grandpa could have come with us to the train station. It's the first year he doesn't" was the only thing Italy replied, pushing a giant cart full of luggage, and on top of that there was a cage with a fluffy cat with shiny blue eyes inside. Romano did not dislike animals, but he particularly disliked his brother cat. And he was sure the feeling was mutual by the way the cat was always trying to scratch him in his sleep. They were super late, because Bella, the evil cat name, this morning did not want to be found. And when they found her, she would not go in the cage. Romano had a huge scratch on his neck to prove it.  
"Grandpa had things to do, we are 15, I'd say it's time we act independently" was the only reply he gave, arriving at the wall between title 9 and 10. He gave a fast look around.  
Muggles were everywhere, but nobody seemed to pay particular attention to them.  
"You go first" he said, pointing the wall to Italy.

Italy just nodded, holding his breath and starting to run toward the imposing wall. It was a mystery to Romano why his brother still held his breath and looked like he was ready to slam against the wall.  
It was 5 friken years that they passed thru that wall two times a year, by now surely Italy knew he was not going to break something against a non-existent wall.  
As expected, Italy and his annoying cat disappeared in front of his eyes.  
After giving a quick look around, he took a deep breath.  
Drying the sweat from under his fringe, he felt his brown hair sticking to his skull. It was a really hot day in London, humid because of the heavy rain the night before.

Romano was definitely looking forward to go back to Hogwarts, where the climate was less humid due to the altitude.

After drying his sweaty hand on his jeans, he gave another look around and…. Run.

SWIFTTTT…

He was in. Title 9 ¾ was standing over his head.  
Howls were flying around, frogs were making weird annoying noises, and tons of students and parents were hugging, kissing and saying their greeting or goodbye.  
He walked straight through the crowd, observing familiar faces. Couple of students were already wearing their uniforms, others like him would change it later in the train, and for now were wearing comfortable clothing.

"ROMANO!" A hand slapped on his shoulder, before he felt a hand go through his hair, messing them up completely. He turned, staring at a tall, slim guy with light straight brown hair, and a pair of light blue eyes behind round glasses staring at him happily.  
"America. What's up." He shook the guy hand, while trying to fix his own hair with the other hand. Damn sweat.  
"Dude, I was searching other Gryffindors, you are the first one I see. Hey, where is your brother?"  
Romano shrunk in his shoulders "he came in like a minute ago, I'm sure he saved us seats on the train. Maybe meet already the others"  
"Absolutely fantastic. We need to discuss Quidditch strategies for the upcoming season!" America stated, starting to walk next to him toward the first entrance of the train.

Ah, quidditch. Romano never got into the sport, but he supported the Gryffindor team, and attended every single name. He did it a bit because the atmosphere was awesome, a bit because he just loved his house and wanted it to win, and a lot because his own brother and couple of his friends were in the team.  
Italy was the seeker of the Gryffindor quidditch team from their second year. With his minute structure and light weight, Italy was incredibly fast and agile on a broom. It seemed impossible to think, watching how uncoordinated was his brother on the ground, but in the moment his feet left the field, he was like a bird. A friken bullet fast bird to be precise. People were even discussing the possibility of him going pro after Hetwarts, but Italy did not care about that. He just loved flying, and Romano loved watching his brother winning and kicking Slytherins' asses.  
America and Spain, another 5th year Gryffindor, were chasers.

Talking with America about summer vacations, they passed couple of wagons until two familiar, loud voices helped them locate their friends.  
"NOOOOOOO! I cannot believe, I'm so proud of youuuu"  
When the door opened, Romano saw Italy hugging and lifting Hungary, who looked incredibly red in the face, Spain standing behind them clapping his hands excitedly, and France sitting with his legs crossed, seeming very pleased with himself.

"Hello DUDES! Missed me?" America shout, and a round of greetings started.

"What's all this excitement?" Romano was looking around, sitting in the middle between Italy and Spain.  
"Hungary and France are the two new prefects for Gryffindor!" Italy answered excitedly.  
Romano moved his eyes over the two students.  
Hungary was the only Gryffindor girl in their year. She had long, soft straight brown hair that reached all the way down her back. A pretty pair of dark green eyes, and a princess face that made her very popular with the boys. Plus she was growing a quite nice body, if not a bit small.  
She was already wearing her uniform, and on her light red sweater there was a gold stem with a clear, fancy looking P on it.

France was a rather arrogant dude, and he was definitely his least favorite Gryffindor. He had girlish long wavy hairs, big blue eyes, and very aristocratic lineaments. He was never rude per se, but Romano always saw him as a bit of a snob. France was coming from an incredibly wealthy pureblood family, and liked to show it. He also was wearing the school uniform, with his new P stem shining on his chest.

"Congratulations guys" Romano commented, offering a smile, mostly directed at the only pretty girl in the compartment.  
"Now we have somebody who can cover for us when we sneak out at night" Added Spain with a smile on his face, looking like he was kidding. Romano was sure he definitely was NOT kidding.

"OF COURSE NOT"  
"Of course"

The two totally opposite answers made everybody burst into laughers.  
An outraged Hungary looked at France, who just replied with an angelic smile.  
"Has anybody seen Finland? He's the only one missing" France commented, deliberately changing the subject.  
"I'm sure he's somewhere on the train. We'll see him soon enough" Spain replied, starting to ask questions about everybody's summer vacations.  
Romano was happy to let his brother talk, while watching the station disappear from his view, and trees engulfing the train on his long way to Hetwarts.

_**Germany **_

Sitting in his compartment, Germany was lying his head against the back of his bluish seat inside the Hetwarts express. His eyes were close, and he was enjoying listening to the talk of his fellow Slytherins, while shadow and light alternated on his face, the last lights of the day barely making it through the think branches of the Scottish forest.  
He was quite pleased with himself, he had just become Prefect for Slytherin, and he was nominated as the new Slytherin Quidditch captain. He had to smile slightly at the thought: he was the youngest captain Slytherin has ever had, and he had every intention of bringing the team to full victory.  
So far Slytherin only won the cup once since he was enrolled in Hetwarts, in his third year, and the only reason was that the annoying Italian had broken a bone and was in the hospital wing. All the other times, the cup was ruled by Gryffindor. He intended to change that, starting with training better his own seeker, China. The Asian was very good, but he lacked the grace and flying technique that the Italian had. Not that he really could blame China for that, from what he understood Italy was just blessed with great ability, he wasn't training even half of the time China practiced per week.

"Now that you guys are prefects, we are going to sabotage those Gryffindor and Mudbloods. Prove the world who we are" The voice of England attracted Germany's attention.  
When he arrived to Hetwards, Germany was educated about the fact that purebloods were the best, but he had never been exposed to the full hate that certain pureblood families had against mixed blood wizards.  
England especially seemed to come from a particularly traditional and racist family, he never hesitated to make snarky comments against mixed blood and Gryffindors. Not that he minded, the first was a personal belief and he himself thought Gryffindors were frustrating most of the time. As long as everybody left him alone, he figured it was fine. It was just slightly unsettling to hear how much his cousin joined on line of thoughts.

"We are going to destroy them. Now that West is the captain, the quidditch team is going to ruin everybody else's party" Prussia was enthusiastically talking. His cousin had cut his air super short, a blond almost white, and his red eyes always gave him a creepy appearance. It was no surprise that other houses had re-nominated him "The demon".

"Not if pretty boy keeps catching every golden snitch" Poland commented, and finally Germany lifted his head, raising an eyebrow.  
"Pretty boy?" Was the only thing he said, obtaining immediately the attention of all his fellow 5th year Slytherins.  
"Yeah, Italy. Have you seen him? The more he grows up, the less masculine he looks. He looks like a silly girl" Belarus commented, smirking evilly.

Belarus was the only girl in his year for Slytherin. She looked and dressed rather girlish, always with bows on her head, but she had a nasty attitude and she behaved half of the time like one of the guys.  
She and Poland were the only two half-blood in their year for Slytherins, but they both were powerful enough to have gained some kind of acceptance in the group.  
Poland was a half-blood, but his mother came from one of the richest families in the wizardry world, so everybody sort of held their racism at bay to be sure to participate in the crazy party the guy threw every now and then. Highly illegal and highly fun.  
Belarus was a chaser for the quidditch team, and that helped leagues to get accepted into the group.  
She was clearly interested in Russia, and from the previous year she was doing anything in her power to get noticed. Germany could not really tell if it was working or not, Russia was hard to read.

"Neither of the twins ever looked very masculine to be precise" Russia added, stretching his arms over the head "but I don't mind the younger brother. He looks like he's going to make a pretty bride one day."  
Everybody laughed derisively, including Germany. What an offense, if he ever heard somebody talking that way about him he would be mortified, and then proceed to punch the life out of them.  
"Better than the other twin, he has such a bad mouth" added Poland, crossing his legs while watching attentively everyone. Germany was sure Poland paid attention to every little things like he did. Knowing everything in order to blackmail in case it was needed. He had to, considering he was a half-blood surrounded by purebloods. And he badmouthed half-bloods too.

"Yeah, I mean, you would not want a wife who swears all the time right? A pretty one who knows how to handle society would be just fine" kept going Russia, making everybody smirk.

"Anyway, it's time for the prefects to go to the front carriage" Russia stated, standing up.  
With a stretch of his legs, Germany stood up too.  
"Yeah, let's find out who the other prefects and the new head boy and girl are" commented the blond, following the Russian out.

The two walked up to the front in silence, passing different carriages but not greeting anybody.  
Once they arrived to the door, Russia turned and gave him a look that said "Let's start this". Germany nodded rapidly, and the door was opened.

It seemed like they were the last.

Cyprus and Monaco were standing, and greeted them politely.  
Interesting, the head boy was a Ravenclaw and the head girl a Hufflepuff. Seemed like a wise choice, when Slytherin and Gryffindors were paired together, troubled was assured. Actually, when Slytherin got paired with anybody, trouble was assured. With Griffyindors it just got extremely messy.

Germany sat down next to Russia at the extreme end on the large carriage. It was huge, like a room, with a table at the center and some papers ornately piled up in the center. The blessing of Magic.

Scanning the room quickly, he noticed he was sitting in front of Japan and Switzerland, representing Ravenclaws. No surprise there. Japan was incredibly high academically, and usually he had a very calm behavior. Switzerland was also rather calm, and concentrated lots on his studies. Personally Germany never had many interactions with them outside the class, but he held no grudge against them. Good start.

Looking a bit further, Russia was sitting next to the two Hufflepuff representatives, another two guy: Canada and Turkey. Now that was slightly a surprise. Germany expected Greece and Turkey, not Canada.  
Canada was very shy, he rarely put his hand up in class, and he was very soft spoken. His cousin enjoyed particularly to torcher the poor guy because of his lineage, and Canada never once tried to retaliate.  
Instead, Turkey was a hot-head, and Germany knew him quite well from quidditch practices. The guy was a beater, and a mean one at it too. He personally got knocked down last year by one of his strikes, and revenge was still in his mind. He would beat the crap out of that team this year. Slythering will slaughter them in the first game.

Last, he moved his eyes on the Gryffindor pair. Hungary and France. So there was one girl, and a half-blood at it. Except for her lineage, Germany could not tell he disliked the girl. She was smart, and she stood up for herself. Plus all the Gryffindor boys made a point to make everybody understood that if the messed with her, they messed with all of them. And Gryffindors were damn irritating, but in terms of pure-blood families and mean tricks, they were almost equal to Slytherins.  
France was irritating and a snob at heart, and Germany had personally fought with him couple of times outside classrooms. They were both smart enough to never get caught by teachers.

Cyprus started "Well guys, you are all here. Congratulations. You are the new prefects. Your jobs are all described on the papers" and with a wave of his wand, everybody had a folder in front of their eyes, their name printed neatly on it.

"You will have extra duties to fulfill during the year, and will have to help in the social events happening around the school. However this comes with the advantage to take points from students who misbehave" The excitement of the prefects was palpable "BUT, we do check on that, and if we see somebody abused this power he or she will lose this privilege, and may be removed definitely from the role of prefect" continued, sending a particular hard glare at them. At his right, Russia smirked.  
"You will walk around at night, and make sure all students are inside their dorm by curfew. Last year we had way too many problems with students outside in the hallways, so we are sending two people each night around the castle to guard, in addition to us"  
This time, almost everybody had to smile. Germany could already see how everybody would let some people "slip by" to ensure they make it to certain parties. It was going to be a very interesting year.

While Monaco was talking, Germany started to check his papers. His week had to be strictly plan to fit his new duties as a prefect and as the quidditch captain. The year was starting to look busier by the minute.  
Checking his schedule, he noticed he never got paired with Russia.

"We are never paired with our house…" like reading the German thoughts, Japan point out the fact out loud.

"Correct" answered the head boy, smiling broadly at the eight of them "To be fair, we mixed you up, so you would never be with the same house. This way we should reduce favoritism to the minimum"  
France groaned. Hungary hid a laugh with a cough. Russia pouted, Germany was kind of impressed by how smart these two head boys were.

He gave another check to his schedule.

* * *

_GERMANY, Year 5, SLYTHERIN_

**LOCATION: **Hallways main tower** TIME: **Monday, 10 pm – 12 am **PARTNER:** Japan

**LOCATION: **Hallways Astronomy Tower** TIME: **Wednesday, 10 pm – 12 am **PARTNER:** France

**LOCATION: **Hallways Dungeons** TIME: **Saturday, 10 pm – 12 am **PARTNER:** Turkey

**LOCATION: **Hallways Library** TIME: **Sunday, 10 pm – 12 am **PARTNER:** Hungary

* * *

All the quidditch practices had to be planned anyway before 10pm, so he saw no problems with his schedule.  
"Any complains?

Everybody held their tongue. Of course almost everybody had something they did not like, but nobody was going to be the first one who complained.

"Perfect. Your duties start tomorrow. Tonight your job is going to be handling everybody in your house their schedules for the year. From year 5 electives start, so you'll have to pay attention to give everybody their personalized schedule. Instead of having two houses per class, in the electives you'll just have all the four houses together, as usually there is a maximum of 10 students per elective.  
Also it's your job to organize the OWL study groups when the exams time arrives, but it's not until next semester that you'll have to worry about that" The boy concluded, smiling politely. You could clearly see he practiced the speech.  
"Tonight you'll also welcome the new students, and show them the way to your common house. Plus we'll now give you the password for your entrance, it's your responsibility to tell it to all the students in your house. The password changes every month, and we'll be the one who give you the magically sealed envelope with the world, or words, in" Finished the girl, clapping her hands.  
"Off you go now, in 30 minutes we'll be arriving. You'll receive an owl regarding our next meeting, until then you know your duties" and with that they were all dismissed.

"What a bunch of crap" Mumbled Russia, exiting the door after him "they took away all the fun"  
"Don't worry, it's going to be fun… I'm sure of it" was Germany only reply. And he was sure of it.

_**North Italy**_

"Food! I love these food. In the summer food is amazing, but there is never so much choice like at Hetwarts" North Italy was chatting with everybody at the table, filling 3 plates in front of him of every possible type of pasta available: He had a type of lasagna, a type of tortellini, a type of gnocchi and what seemed to be a plate with creamy veal in tuna sauce. Nobody commented, but there was a general smile between the surrounding Gryffindors.

"Italy, here is your new schedule" Hungary handled a paper to the boy, and he extended a hand dirty of a red pasta sauce. She did not even bit her eyes, and let him get his schedule, that got immediately smudged by the sauce.

He was having Potions with Slytherin, Transfiguration with Ravenclaw, History of Magic with Hufflepuff, DADA with Slytherins and he had 3 new electives:Alchemy, Magical Creatures and Astronomy.  
His schedule was very packed up, but it also looked great to have time reduced from main core classes to make space for the electives subsets. Each student got 3 new elective starting in year 5, and they were based on demands and previous grades in main core subjects. The specials were not divided by houese, but by personal interests, which was a really great change of scene.

He smiled, letting out an excited sound that had couple of classmates staring at him.  
Alchemy got approved. Alchemy was an optional class, and was not offered every year. It depended on the amount of requests from students' body, and the availability of teachers. It was really hard to find somebody who could be an expert in it.

He did not even consider it, until his potion professor suggested him to apply. Italy was really good at potion, and Alchemy followed a similar principle in terms of mixing ingredient. Considering his capability of mixing different ingredients and his extent knowledge of plants and animals' properties Italy was convinced he would have fun in Alchemy. He just was very curious to meet the other people interested in it. Who would be in that class?

His other Special was Astronomy. It was mandatory in year one, and then nothing. Italy liked staring at the sky and interpret meaning, plus knowing the sky helped him making more powerful potions.  
Before he could practice magic, he used to love cooking. Cooking was a great way to relax, and the result were great things he could eat. Potions were sort of the same: he could mix and match ingredients, use flames and pots to obtain something useful.

"What special are you in?" America asked him on his right side. Italy smile broadly, answering right away.  
"Interesting, Alchemy? And Astronomy?" America starched his chin, thinking "I guess it makes sense with your gift for potions. HEY" he clapped the hands "If you manage to really create another philosopher's stone, know I shot gun a 10% rights of use. We are so going to be rich"  
"there is only one person who ever created one, let's not jump ahead too fast" jumped in the conversation Finland, smiling from across the table.  
"I'll be with you in Astronomy, Italy" added Finland smiling, getting right back a huge excited smile.  
"That's great! We can do homework together!"  
"What's your other pick?" America questioned, and soon all the Gryffindor were discussing their selected courses.

Romano was taking Herbology and Magical Creatures, which seemed to be a common match.  
Italy lost track of the conversation, and went back to look at his schedule.

He would still taking the regular core subject, and as usual potions was with Slytherins. The green and silver house always give tall of them a really hard time, and he detested it. Potion was a time to relax and enjoy magic, instead he would have to answer to snarky comments. He really hoped none of them would be enrolled in Alchemy.

**END NOTES:** I hope you guys enjoyed. I imagined Italy good at potions because Italy is a good cook ;)  
Next time North Italy will have way more space, as it will start in his first lesson.  
The schedule are just an example, not really needed but I like to show what a schedule looks like for the students.  
Let me know what you think, comments and messages are always much appreciated!


End file.
